Apart But Not Forgotten
by Shadowgirl502
Summary: Despite the many years they've been apart, she never forgets about his birthday and she always made sure to send a gift while holding onto the hope they'll see each other again. Meanwhile Rin continues to wonder about the anonymous gifts he'll receive every year. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original creator**

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

It wasn't anything new for the two of them to celebrate Christmas despite the fact they're not human, but over the centuries of living in Assiah, Mephisto took the liberty of taking part of it just for the hell of it. Especially after interacting with a few humans such as the Paladin and mainly after given the responsibility of raising a child it was best suited to get familiar with the holiday.

With the Academy on break, his responsibilities shorten to whatever was needed from the Vatican. Mephisto decided to have his younger brother over for kicks as the three continued to play the video game the older demon insisted in playing. However, the green haired demon didn't comprehend the purpose of the occasion regardless the number of times Mephisto or the half demon explained.

His eyes still held the bored like expression, Amaimon didn't shift his attention from the screen, "What's so important about this holiday of giving gifts?"

"It's best not to think much of it brother," Mephisto didn't bat an eye over to the demon as he calmly continued to play the video that he was dominating with ease, but he merely shrugged at the question, "Simply play along with it even if it's far different from any short of custom in Gehenna."

Sapphire glanced between the two demons, she was already custom to the holiday traditions since she was raised in Assiah and gotten the chance to know more about than them, "The meaning of Christmas is quite different according to the culture someone associate themselves with," Looking over to Amaimon who didn't pay much attention, she shook her head, "But I like what this season brings."

"Like this, an activity among friends and family," Smiling she glanced between the demons for a moment until she returned her attention towards the game they're playing together.

The green haired demon still couldn't wrap his head around as his eyes fell into the strange device in his hands before glancing up at the screen, "Yet I have yet to understand the purpose of this game," Tilting his head, Amaimon stared at the screen while asking, "Which character am I again?"

Sighing, the hybrid continued to play once replying back, "The one that just died."

"It appears big brother defeated me again," Blinking, he looked over to his brother who kept playing with ease as usual, but Amaimon noticed the other character that belonged to the girl wasn't matching up to Mephisto's, "You're also dying, niece."

Chuckling, Mephisto held a smug look as he continued to win against the two, "You have to try harder if you want to beat me, musume~"

Frowning, the purple haired girl set her controller down the second she lost, but Sapphire knew the chances of either of them winning were low to begin with, "It's not fair if you lived for so long that you must've already know everything about this game."

"Big brother has a strange fascination for these weird human games," Examining the foreign device in his hands, Amaimon didn't think much as he put the controller in his mouth before continuing to speak, "I must take a day and explore what else this place has to offer."

"You don't put that in your mouth!" Quickly jumping at the sight, Mephisto commanded the king of earth to drop the controller, but the demon ignored him which only made the situation worse, "Amaimon!"

Sitting aside, sighing as she watched the two demons argue while Mephisto restraining himself from inflicting great pain onto the other demon as he yanked the controller out of Amaimon's mouth. Raising a brow the second the green haired demon's familiar intervene as it leaped onto Mephisto.

Sapphire already expected a mess to occur but it still bothered her at how childish they were despite how old they were. Folding her arms, the hybrid muttered to herself, "We can never play normally together, can't we...?"

Her mind would drift away, remembering one of Christmas memories she had when a small child and how she visited the monastery where her friends lived in. It's been a handful of years that she hasn't gone back, but she's seen one of her friends since he decided to be an Exorcist at a young age meanwhile her other friend continued to live a normal life which she had no part of. Despite the years wedged between them, she'll always remember their birthdays which followed close after Christmas.

Furrowing her brows, she felt something that was gut instinct that she couldn't explain, but the girl glanced over to the door before returning her attention back at the demons. Sapphire sat there for a moment, blinking as she saw faint images flash within her mind and it kinda felt similar to déjà vu as if something expected is going to happen or that everything was familiar.

"Huh?" Tilting her head over to the door, something was telling her to trust whatever instincts she had. Shifting her violet eyes over to the demons, she called over to Mephisto, "Otousan I believe we have some visitors."

"Off you go brother, but next time I won't be too kind," With a snap of his fingers, Mephisto tossed the other demon through the door without much hesitation.

"That was quite mean of you," Crossing her arms, she frowned at his actions but the girl sighed as she admit, "However, he's stranger than you Otousan."

Closing her eyes the second his signature pink smoke appeared that followed with another snap of his fingers. Sapphire saw that he switched attires to a more suitable outfit and Mephisto commented back, "Ill manner that is."

"Mephisto," Fujimoto acknowledged the demon, but the Paladin shifted his attention over to the girl as he offered a smile, "Merry Christmas Sapphire. It's a pleasure to see you're doing fine."

Displaying a hurt expression across his face for a second while gesturing himself, Mephisto chuckled to himself before regaining his professional composer again, "I'm slightly offended Fujimoto, I don't get anything."

Chuckling, he stared at the white dressed demon who gave him a look of disappointment, but Fujimoto shook his head, "You are quite an actor."

"So what brings you here at such an unexpected notice?" Mephisto quickly cut to the chase, a smirked crossed his lips as he responded back in his mischievous tone while hinting that he was serious, "I would've loved a call beforehand instead of you simply walking in as you please."

The two spoke among themselves about business related work along with other things that needed their attention. Meanwhile, the two young teens were left with each other so they could catch up on the latest news.

The purple haired girl smiled at the young Exorcist, she was glad to see him in person on Christmas, but she still felt dishearten not seeing the other twin, "Hi Yukio, how have you been?"

"I've been doing well," He returned a smile, Yukio didn't have much to say since he didn't planned to visit the girl, but the young Exorcist was glad to see a familiar face.

Her expression soften, remembering how the boy passed cram school and moved on as an Exorcist, but it also reminded her that she hasn't official gained a title. Still she was glad to know he's doing fine, but it didn't stop her from asking, "How's the Exorcist life treating you?"

"It's slow, but since I accompany my father well I get more experience than I would've gotten without joining the Paladin," Yukio glanced over to his father for a moment before placing his full attention on her as he began to ask a few questions about herself, "How are you, Sapphire? It's been a while since we last spoke after the Exorcist Exam, I haven't seen you around."

"Lucky you," Chuckling, shrugging her shoulders as she responded back to him, but she spared a glance over to the demon and Paladin, "I've been fine. I actually have been busy with my father, joining him on a few little assignments but whenever I do join Father Fujimoto, well you're not around."

He was aware that they haven't spent much time together after cram school was over and Yukio didn't know what to respond on the topic because he was aware of the distance between them and how it'll probably end due to how complex everything was, "Oh..."

She excused herself for a moment, Sapphire went over to collect the presents she gotten for the twins and now she had the chance to at least give one of them theirs in person. Holding the gift out to him, she stared at him before glancing down at the other set of presents that belonged to his brother, but Sapphire smiled at him as she chuckled at how he was taken back, "Here Yukio."

"Huh?" Blinking, Yukio took a minute to accept the gift from her and he didn't really have much to say in return, but he gave her a smile before glancing over to his father for a moment.

"It's an early birthday present and your Christmas present too," Smiling, hoping that he'll like the gift, but Sapphire also handed him another set of presents and this time her eyes soften before telling him, "Oh! Please make sure Rin get his as well."

Yukio accepted the gifts, staring at presents that held his brother's name he thought to himself for a moment, "Thank you... I will," Nodding back, agreeing that he'll deliver the presents.

"Sapphire, we haven't forgotten about you either," Fujimoto placed a hand on her shoulder before giving the girl her present as he gave a pat on the back while offering a smile, "Hope you like it."

Accepting the gift, her bright violet eyes skimmed the wrapping paper and she smiled up at the man, "I always appreciate anything you guys give me, Father Fujimoto."

"Looks like you've gotten Rin and Yukio their gifts as well," Adjusting his glasses, he noticed that the girl already handed Yukio his gifts alongside the presents that are meant for Rin. His eyes soften, chuckling he looked back at the hybrid, "Always remembering."

Shaking her head, she can't possibly think of the day she'll forget about the boy who shed a different view on the world, but the hybrid is relieved to know he's in good hands, "I can't possibly forget something that important."

"What will you think of us if we're forgetful?" His sharp bored eyes didn't faze yet a grin creep across his lips when handing the Paladin the colorful wrapped present, "Hope you enjoy the little gift~"

Fujimoto accepted the gift but the man clearly recalling what the demon gave him as a gift and the Paladin knew a trickster like Mephisto would pull such a thing yet the man still fell for it, "If it's anything like last years Mephisto then surely I should expect it by now."

"I also got you something too," Handing the Paladin a gift, she smiled at him, "Merry Christmas."

Fujimoto chuckled, ruffling her purple hair as he gave his gratitude for the gift he received, "Thank you Sapphire."

Curling her fingers up, folding her arms behind her as she asked the man if he can keep her up on the older two twin, "Father Fujimoto can you tell me what Rin thinks about the gifts?"

His expression soften, knowing how the hybrid still sends the boy something every year and the act of kindness makes him happy to know that his other boy still had a friend regardless if they're apart. Fujimoto was glad and surely he'll see that maybe one day they'll celebrate the holiday together, "I'll make sure he receives them and I'll tell you what he thought about them next time I see you," Reassuring her that the presents will reach their rightfully owner, but the man notice there wasn't any name that showed they're from her yet he knew and that's what matters, "So don't worry."

"Alright lets get going since this was supposed to be a short visit," Once taking notice of the time, Fujimoto knew he needed to go "Bye Sapphire, take care."

"You too," Waving at the two, she felt a bit sadden to see them go but a piece of her felt like someone was missing from the scene which they all decided to leave out. Placing a smile across her lips, she hid away any possible signs of disappointment for not personally seeing the other boy, "Bye Yukio and happy early birthday. I wish you and Rin a wonderful day."

"Thank you Sapphire-san," Yukio smiled as he bid his farewell, following close behind his father, "Happy holidays to you too."

Mephisto gave a small wave, smirking over to the Paladin as he taunted the man, "Don't get yourselves into any trouble now will ya!"

"Always," Nodding back, Fujimoto closed the door behind him as they returned back to the monastery to celebrate their Christmas and the boys early birthday since it's only a few days apart.

It didn't take long until they also had plans for themselves, Mephisto raised a over to the hybrid who gotten ready since they had business to tend to. Sapphire adjusted her gloves in order to cover up the seals that marked the back of her hands, she looked over to her legal guardian who spoke up. ?

"It's time for us to head onto our little trip," Collecting his umbella, Mephisto snapped his fingers to summon his white cape before looking over towards the girl, "Ready my dear?"

Sighing, moving away as she looked over to the purple haired demon, "Yes Otousan."

Laughing, he already had a plan layout out, but the demon has been easily changing it whenever it needs to be altered. The white dressed Exorcist smirked to himself as he reminded the girl, "It'll be a matter of time, so patience is key."

Crossing her arms, it irked her every time someone told her that she'll see Rin or visit the monastery and constantly reminded she can't join cram school officially. Frowning, she thought about everything that led her into pulling away, how she can't be around the boy who's the son of Satan without tipping off that demons exist and shattering his life that hid the truth. Releasing a deep breath, Sapphire muttered to herself, "That's what I've been told for so long."

"With you healthy then surely the day will come," Tipping his white hat up while leaning against his umbella, "Now lets go before we're late and I surely won't want that~!"

Looking away the second he brought up the topic that reminded her about her close encounters with death. Sapphire decided best to change topics, chuckling to herself as she glanced over to Mephisto, "Demons spending the holiday that we shouldn't take part is quite strange, is it?"

"Which is a guarantee for a thrilling time~!"

* * *

 **3rd Pov**

Removing his apron, Rin was done with his part while he left the others to tend to the other things, but the boy stopped once hearing the familiar voices. Moving down the hall, he saw that Yukio and his father enter their home and the boy crossed his arms once realizing that they took longer than expected. Frowning slightly, he was still a bit irritated that he couldn't join them to run errands instead he was left home to handle some chores before evening hits.

"Finally you two are back," Rin looked up at his father while glancing over to his brother, wondering what they could've done that took so much time.

Adjusting his glasses, Yukio smiled sheepish as he apologized for their delay as he placed his coat on the hook, "Sorry, it took longer than it should've."

"At least we gotten everything taken care of," Fujimoto handed over to the present that the girl sent Rin, the man patted the boy on the shoulder before ruffling his hair which only earned him a look. Brushing it aside, he chuckled while motioning to the gift in the boy's hand, "Rin this is for you."

"Huh?" Furrowing his brows, Rin looked over at the two before glancing back at the present, "Last minute shopping?"

Removing his scarf, Fujimoto cleared up any misunderstanding, "No, during our errand run we were given that for you," Watching how the boy went to place the present under the tree yet he noticed that Rin stopped for a moment.

"No name," Rin tilted his head, frowning as he finally realized there wasn't any signed name on the present, so it only brought up questions as he looked over to his father while holding the present up, "How the hell I'm going to know who gave this?"

Leaning against the door frame, Fujimoto raised a brow, seeing how the boy reacted, "Hmm?"

Looking at the colorful wrapped gift, Rin knew it was a reoccurring thing and this time he wanted answers to why there's never a name, "Every year I get an nameless gift," Setting it down among the rest of the gifts, Rin raised a brow before questioning it, "Is this some type of joke like Santa gave it to me or something? Or you don't want to credit for it?"

"Rin, appreciate the gift and to answer your question it's from an old friend of mine," Sighing, he shook his head while vaguely responding back without providing any clear answer.

Folding his arms, the navy haired boy still didn't see why it was left nameless since he would've liked to know who sends them, "They should at least write their name down."

"It's the thought it counts, but you'll met them on a later time when we can," He smiled, but Fujimoto didn't say anything on the topic as he went to help the others while leaving the boys alone. Passing by Yukio, he gave a small pat on the shoulder before continuing down the hall to check to the rest on the others.

Yukio looked over his shoulder to see that his father entered the kitchen where the others must be. His teal blue eyes land on the one of the presents that were in his hand, Yukio walked over to him while holding the gift that belonged to his brother that Fujimoto didn't include with the other one. The younger twin offered a smile, "Here, it's a birthday gift too which should've been included with the other one, but father must've forgotten," Motioning to the two in his gasp, Yukio moved passed his brother before setting them down, "I got one too."

Sighing, motioning over to the door so they could help whatever else is left, "Alright lets help the others set up."

"We already finished cooking the food," Shrugging his shoulders, Rin set the present down before looking over to his brother who was chuckling which confused him since there wasn't anything funny.

Smiling at his brother, the brown haired boy corrected him, "You mean you finished cooking."

Nudging his brother, Rin smirked at how Yukio rephrased it, "Well, I don't want to take all the credit."

"Nii-san, we all know that's your specialty and certainly it's something we all look forward to when your the one cooking," Folding his arms, reassuring his brother that is something to proud of and there's no harm in taking credit since it's something everyone in the monastery will agree on.

"Thanks," His expression soften, smiling at the compliment that he recieved and Rin already knew that it was something that he was praised on since it's one of the things he was talented at.

"Alright boys lets go!"

The twin looked over to towards the sound of their father who was calling them over. Yukio released a deep breath before heading over, but he noticed that his brother wasn't following. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw how Rin stared at the two nameless presents that were sent to him and Yukio. The younger twin knew that his brother must be pondering about a few revolving around the anonymous person who kept the two of them in mind around the holiday and their birthday without providing a name.

"Rin?"

Snapping out of it, Rin looked away as he walked over to Yukio, "Yeah, yeah, I'm going."

The twins spent the rest of their Christmas with everyone in the monastery that has been like a family to them, they even merged their birthday into the same day since it's only two days after the holiday. It continued as one of their little traditions ever since they could remember, but once they got to opening the gifts when the sun has set. Rin still couldn't stop himself from wondering who would bother sending him and his brother presents without any form of recognition, but he was glad to know there was someone else beside those from the monastery that took part of their birthday.

* * *

 **A/N: I thought writing a Christmas fic and have it up around the Okumuras' birthday. I used my OC from the fic I've done and if you're familiar with it then I'll clear that this one shot is loosely fitted as material that take place before they Rin knew about demons and Exorcists.**

 **Happy holidays for those who celebrate during this time of the year and if you don't then I hope you have a wonderful time regardless :)**


End file.
